The Malfoys
by ZivaDavid123
Summary: Lucius finds out what really happened to his baby sister, seven year old Harry finds his real family, Sirius is freed. Severus is reminded of Lily as he watching Harry grow up. Sirius, Remus, and Severus see just how twisted Albus has become to keep his image. Lord Voldemort is revealed for what he really his. He IS NOT a DARK LORD! Good Malfoys. Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Readers,

I've wanted to write a story with Lucius as Lily's sister and Harry grows up knowing who Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape is. In this story Albus is a manipulative; Tom Marvalo Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort is a live but isn't evil. It's all a part of Albus plan to keep his image of the Lord of the light. I do have a question, would you like Narcissa be a Veela and Lucius is her mated soulmate and Draco is part Veela and Harry is his let me know your thoughts. I will wait till the middle of august to post the next chapter for this one and hopefully update all the stories by that time.

Thank you,

Zivadavid123

THE MALFOYS

During evening supper one summer night, Lucius received a letter. This wasn't any ordinary, wizard's letter. This was a time delayed letter. Lucius opened the letter and began to read it.

'Dear Lord Malfoy,

I am writing this letter to you on behalf of my son. A long time ago when we were all still in school I decided to make the Family Relations Potion. It took me a few months to do, but I got it done. My parentage is not what I thought it was. My full name is Lillianne Rosemarie Malfoy. I am three years younger than you. You were a seventh year, I was in my fourth. I did some research and found out that I was taken from our parents just minutes after my birth. I don't know if you remember. After graduation, I talked with my adoptive parents and they told me all I needed to know. You see my adopted name is Lily Rosemarie Evans. My adopted parents told me that I was found on their doorstep one morning. They didn't know who I belonged to. But there was a letter in my basket asking the couple to raise me as their own. They didn't make the adoption official till about four months later when they did all the searching they could to find my really parents.

I married James Charlie Potter three years after graduation. When I told James of my parentage and the proof to go with my statement, he said he didn't care. That it mattered not to who my parents where but who I was. I was so thankful. I always talked with James about finding you and telling you the truth, but he told me it would be better if you didn't know that you were safer if Voldemort didn't know that your sister was alive.

The reason I write this letter is for my son, your nephew. James and I let Albus manipulate us to go into hiding when we found out about the prophecy and we told Albus that we wouldn't hide from a mad man. Albus somehow got to James and convinced him it was for the greater good that he take our son and me into hiding. If James and I don't make it I know that my son won't be safe no matter where he is unless he's with true family. My son's name is Harrison James Potter. Enclosed is a statement written out from both James and I stating that Sirius Black wasn't our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew is. Also there is three sets of adoption papers, one for you and Narcissa, another for Severus should he decide to accept the apology letter that is attached to it. There is also one for Sirius Black, Narcissa's cousin, and Remus should the both accept. James named Sirius and Remus as godfathers of his choice I named you and Narcissa as his godparents and Severus as his second godfather.

If the timing is right for this should arrive on a summer's eve and a week before Harry's seventh birthday. If I'm correct, Albus has set his own plans into action. He has heard me talk about Petunia's dislike of me and the usage of magic. He knows that Harry won't be cared for with my sister. Her name is Petunia Dursley. Her husband's name is Vernon Dursley. Last I heard of them was that they had a son and lived in Privet Drive, Surrey. Please go get my son from that awful place. I'm sure that Albus has closed the will reading. Please look into it, if not for me please do so for Harry. Our will states where Harry is supposed to go if anything was to happen to James or me. Please look after my son, your nephew.

The long lost sister,

Lily Rosemarie Potter nee Evan

Lillianne Rosemarie Malfoy.'

Lucius sat there stunned and not knowing what to say or do. Draco looked at his father then at his mother.

"Draco, if you are done you may be excused. Go to the play room, please." Lucius said.

"Yes, Father." Draco said as he got up and went to his play room.

Lucius looked at the door and casted a silencing charm knowing his son liked to listen in on conversations that he knew he wasn't supposed to hear.

"What is it my dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Have I ever told you about my baby sister?"

"No. I didn't know you had a younger sister. Why doesn't she come to visit?"

"She's not a live anymore. I was very little when my sister was born. I was only three. She was taken from my parents just minutes after her birth. I think that was the day my parents changed. They became so stern and strict. Mother would spend days in the nursery that was for my little sister. Father would spend hours in his study finding ways to find her. I was left to be cared for by the house elves. I took my anger out on the house elves for the way my parents changed. This letter that I received is from my sister." Lucius explained then handed his wife the letter.

"Oh my dear, Lily." Narcissa said after she finished reading, "What are you going to do, love?"

"I'm going to go get Harry. Then we work on freeing your cousin from Azkaban. Then we have a talk with Sirius, Remus and Severus and see what they decide to do."

"Alright, but what are you going to do about Albus?" Narcissa asked.

"In time, I want to see what the others have to say first." Lucius said.

"You are taking Severus with you to get your nephew?"

"If you wish that I do."

"Please?"

"Alright, I will go up to the study and talk with Severus." Lucius said standing up and giving his wife a kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM

After telling Severus what he knew. Severus agreed to go with him to get young Harry the next morning.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I do not know. She told me that she didn't tell me to keep me safe. She might have done the same for you. Even with our occlumency shields we can still be venerable when we are weakened." Lucius said.

"What time would you like me to be here?"

Before Lucius could answer the door flew open and Lucius found himself full of young boy with blond hair.

"Draconis, why are you running in the house and banging doors?" Lucius asked.

"Don't wanna go to bed, Father." Draco said.

"Well, I'm sure if you're a good boy and go get ready for bed I'm sure your godfather will read you a story." Lucius said.

"Uncle Severus is here?" Draco asked.

"Yes. You very nearly ran him over on your rush to me." Lucius said turning his son around to see his godfather standing by the door.

"UNCLE SEVERUS!" Draco said as he bounded out of his father's arms and over to his godfather.

"Will you give me a bath tonight, Papa? Mother says that the house elves still have to help me bathe cuz I keeping forgetting spots that I need to wash."

"Sure I'll help you wash. Now, you go tell your father goodnight and I'll go get your bath ready." Severus said setting Draco down.

"Ok, Papa."

Draco went to tell his father goodnight and Severus left the room to get the bath tub ready for his godson. Narcissa came in and gave her son a kiss and hug goodnight. Draco left his parents in search of his godfather and the promised bath.

"What did Severus have to say about our young nephew?"

"He wonders only why Lillianne didn't tell him. He's willing to go with me tomorrow morning and get Harry."

"I guess Severus can stay here for the night."

"Have you heard from your older sister?"

"No. Andromeda still hasn't answered my owls for a visit. With our parents gone I thought that she would try and make contact with me. And you know that Bellatrix is in Azkaban with her husband and brother-in-law."

"Yes, I knew that. Once we free Sirius maybe he can convince Dromeda to meet up and talk with you."

The couple sat on the couch and talked. This is where Severus found them two hours later. He came in and took a seat across from them.

"Would you like a drink?" Narcissa asked.

"No thank you. What time would you like me here tomorrow?"

"Narcissa say that you can stay in your guest rooms here for the night." Lucius said.

"Only if you want to, Severus, you don't have to." Narcissa said from her spot in Lucius's arms.

"I think I'll stay here for the night. Have a house elf wake me an hour before you wish to leave, Lucius."

"I'm sure Draco will wake you long before the time to leave." Lucius said.

"Maybe I should lock my door tonight." Severus said as he walked.

HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM HP/LM

Elsewhere in Little Wing, Surrey, little Harrison James Potter sat in a small cupboard under the stairs nursing his sore arm. He wondered if he'll ever know what it's like to be loved. Wishing for someone to come save to save him. He didn't see the envelope that had appeared on his shelf as he fell asleep allowing his magic to heal him.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2.

Thank you for your time and patients as I wrote and rewrote this chapter. It was hard for me to get what I wanted to write while not going into detail on the abuse. Writing my stories has been a long time relief for me. I am against ALL TYPES OF ABUSE! Please _READ_…

Early the next morning Severus was awakened by a bouncing little boy with blond hair. Severus grunted and rolled over to look at the alarm clock next to his bed.

"Draco, its 5:30 in the morning, why are you up so early?" Severus asked as he captured Draco into his arms and laid him down next to him under the covers.

"I wanna play before you leave again." Draco said with a slight pout.

"It's too early to play right now. Go back to sleep and we'll play later."

"Aww, ok." Draco said as he snuggled up to his godfather and fell asleep once more.

Severus rubbed Draco's back till the little boy fell asleep once more. About two hours later, Severus awoke to see Draco in his robes. Lucius was standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face. Severus sat up and leaned again the headboard before turning to his godson.

"What are you doing, Little Dragon?" Severus asked.

"Playing potions." Draco replied before climbing up onto the bed.

"Why don't you go wake your mother?" Severus asked as he took the robes off his godson.

"I did. Mummy swatted my bottom and told me to come bug you."

Severus stood up and looked at Lucius asking, "Is she still in bed?"

"Yes, I believe she fell asleep again." Lucius replied.

Severus got dressed, then picked up Draco from the bed and made his way down the hall to the master bedroom. Lucius went to into the room to make sure his wife was still asleep and if she was awake to make sure she was decent. Of course, she was still asleep. Severus went over to the bed and woke Narcissa up.

"What? What's going on?" Narcissa asked looking at Severus and seeing Draco in his arms.

"Oh good, your awake. I think this belongs to you." Severus said and set Draco in her lap.

Draco giggled and sat up looking at his mother and godfather. Narcissa noticed Lucius standing at the doorway. Severus stopped at the door.

"Oh, now that your wake, dear sister. Please keep your son out of my closet." Severus said then left the room.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked looking at her son as he tried to get off the bed.

"I was playing, Mummy, and I need Uncle Sev's robes for the potion." Draco explained like it made since.

"In your uncle's closet?"

"I like his robes, Mummy."

"You know you're not supposed to be in his closet."

"But I was just playing, Mummy!" Draco protested.

"No, Draco, now you need a bath. Fiji!"

A little house elf appeared, "Mistress, call for Fiji?"

"Yes, please get Draco's morning bath ready."

"Yes, Mistress." Fiji said bowing low and disappearing.

While Narcissa argued with her son on taking bath, Lucius followed Severus down to the dining room talking about what they were going to do about Harry."

"So after breakfast we'll go get Harry."

"And if they hurt your nephew?" Severus asked as a cup of coffee appeared in front of him.

"Well, I hope for their sake they haven't. But if they have we gather the evidence talk it to the ministry as well as the muggles authority."

"I still have a bad feeling about this. Didn't Lillian say to check the Vaults?"

"She did. I'm thinking that we should go there after we get Harry."

HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM

At that moment, in Little Wing Surrey, little Harry awoke to someone banging hard on his cupboard door. After letting his aunt know he was awake, he got dressed, in clothes that four sizes too big and just hung on his small body, and made his way into the kitchen. Harry went over to his aunt and waited to be told what to do.

"Now that you're up, you can set those dishes on the table. Be mindful that you don't drop them. Then you can just stand in the corner out of my family's way." Petunia sneered at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied before turning to the stack of dishes that his aunt had set out.

Ever since he could remember, Little Harry was told never to call them Aunt or Uncle, always Sir or Ma'am. Petunia watched her nephew out of the corner of her eyes; she had always distasted him and his mother for who they were. Harry carefully placed each plate on the table where they were supposed to go. Dudley came in just as Harry was placing his plate on the table.

"Why is he touching my plate, Mummy?"

"Don't worry, Duddy, he's not going to do anything to your plate, lest he wants to spend the day in his cupboard with a very sore bottom." Petunia said giving Harry a stern glare.

"No, ma'am." Harry said.

Vernon came down and helped his wife finish setting the breakfast plates on the table. Harry stood out of the way in the corner. Vernon looked over at him.

"Come sit, Boy." Vernon said.

"Yes, Sir." Harry said and sat at the empty seat across from Dudley.

Vernon put a little serving of food on a plate and set it in front of Harry.

"Eat!" Vernon said.

"Vernon, I thought we weren't going to feed him today?" Petunia said.

"The school called. Said that if Harry came to school hungry again they were gonna call social services." Vernon gruffed glaring at Harry as said child at.

"I suppose you want me to give him a packed lunch as well?"

"Sure, just put bread and cheese sandwich, one of those little bottles of water and an apple or something else that's healthy, won't be our fault if the brat doesn't eat it."

"Alright, I'll do that. Hurry up and eat, boy, your running to school today for your little act yesterday at the store." Petunia said as she and Dudley got up to get ready for the drive to school.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry replied.

Vernon got up and went to get ready for work. Harry put the rest of his breakfast into a small plastic bag and then put the dishes into the sink to soak for the day so he could clean them when he got home. He heard the Dursley's leave. He looked around the kitchen for his lunch bag and didn't see it so he knew he would be going without. So he grabbed his school bag, locked the door and ran for the school that was several blocks away.

HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM~HP/LM

Lucius was finally able to drag Severus way from the manor after said man was downing his third cup of coffee and fourth plate of eggs.

"What? Lucius, your wife tells me I don't eat enough and you tell me I do eat too much." Severus said as he took his last bit then got up.

"The sooner we get going, the sooner we can get my nephew."

"Alright, let's go. The muggles are currently in the middle of the school year, so we might be able to catch them as they leave." Severus said looking at his watch and noticing that it was twenty to seven.

"Alright."

They left the manor and appeariated into a small forest across the street of Privet Drive. They walked down the road to Number 4 Privet Drive. Severus and Lucius arrived just in time to see two cars leave the house. They both only counted three people.

"Aren't there four people living in this house?"

"Yes. Come on, I think I see someone in the window." Severus said as he cast a disillusion charm on them as they moved closer to the house.

Moving to get a better look in the house, they saw a little boy shoving the remains of his breakfast in a back along with a spoon and a fork. After doing that he placed the dishes into the sink putting some water into the sink to soak the morning dishes. They watched as the little boy looked around the kitchen for his lunch bag but seeing no bag just turned off all the lights, grabbed his backpack and left the house. They watched as the little boy ran down the street and around the corner.

They followed him to the school yard and just watched him for the moment to see what was going to happen. They followed into the school and then into a classroom. Then muggle teacher sat at her desk working on paperwork and watched the little boy. The little boy sat at his desk which was right in front of the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, Harry. What have you got there?"

"The remains of my breakfast, Ma'am. May I eat it? I promise not to make a mess." Harry pleaded.

"Of course, you may. I also have some milk or orange juice for you. Which would you like?"

"Ummm, can I have milk please?"

"Of course, you may."

The teacher went to her mini frig and got out a little carton of milk opened it and then gave it to Harry. She then took his bag and looked through it as if it was an everyday routine. Severus and Lucius looked at each other.

"Harry, child, where is your homework folder?"

"Ummm…I…" Harry stopped eating and looked her then his breakfast.

"It's ok, Harry. You can use study time and recess time to work on the homework. Alright?"

"Ok. I'm sorry. I tried to do it last night. It's just my aunt and uncle…" Harry tried to explain.

"I know, Harry. How about you finish your breakfast then we'll go see the school nurse."

"Do we have to? Mrs. Freeze, I feel fine today." Harry said.

"I know, Harry, but I just want to make sure. Ok?"

"Ok."

Harry finished his breakfast but delayed drinking the rest of his milk for the walk down to the nurse's office. Severus and Lucius followed closely behind. When they got to the office, Harry hesitated outside the door.

"Really, Mrs. Freeze, I'm fine. Please don't make me go in." Harry pleaded.

"This is just so we can be sure that you are ok, Harry… Did something happen at home that I need to know about? Is that why you don't want to go in?" Mrs. Freeze asked getting down on one knee to be at Harry's level.

"Please don't make me." Harry pleaded as he threw his arms around her.

"I'll stay with you, Harry."

"Promise?" Harry asked as he still held onto her.

"I promise." She said as she stood with Harry in her arms and went into the office.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Freeze, Harry." The nurse said as they came in.

"Good morning." Mrs. Freeze said as Harry just waved.

The nurse had Mrs. Freeze sit on the examination table with Harry on her lap. She demonstrated everything she was going to do on Mrs. Freeze then did the exact same on Harry. They found three new bruises on Harry's back and new welts on Harry's bottom.

"Did you eat this morning, Harry?"

"Yeah, not very much but enough. I had to bring the rest of my breakfast with me this morning and Mrs. Freeze gave me a carton of milk when I came in."

"Alright, now what about lunch? Did your aunt give you a lunch bag or lunch money?"

"She forgot. Uncle Vernon told her too but she got too busy helping Dudley this morning and left without it." Harry said.

The two adults shared a look. Both knew that Petunia Dursley didn't _forget_ to make Harry a lunch. They knew they couldn't turn the new evidence in as abuse for they knew that the Dursely's would just cover it up saying that Harry fell off something or he and Dudley were playing to ruff, then one or both of them would lose their job. Severus and Lucius were discussed with what they say. Severus ran his own scans and was even more disturbed by what the scans told him he re-laid this Lucius. He was furious at what he was being told. The results had results of repeat abuse both physical and sexual. Both he and Severus decided now would be the time to show themselves to the two ladies and young Harry.

"OH MY! Where did you come from?" Mrs. Freeze cried out hold harry closer to her.

"Wizards." The nurse said.

"You know what we are?"

"I'm a squib myself. Young Harry, here, has been showing signs for months now. Theresa, don't you remember when you told me all about the weird thing that were happening around the classroom?"

"Oh, yes. You told that there may be a young wizard in my class. But we didn't know how it was."

"How, Ma'am, do you know that Harry is a young wizard?" Severus asked.

They both noticed Harry's head lift up and look at Severus.

"Uncle Sevvie? Is that really you?" Harry asked looking Severus in the eye.

"You remember me, Child?" Severus asked kneeling down in front of the pair.

Harry just looked at him and then smiled brightly.

"Mrs. Freeze, Uncle Sevvie was always around when I was a baby before my parents died. I remember he would always argue with my daddy and uncle Padfoot."

"I know that Young Harry is wizard because of his scar. I've heard the stories. That's why I took this job. I watched Harry with the Dursley's I know that something would happen with that lot. Tell me does my dear cousin still work at that school…ummm….Hogwash? No, that's not it….Hogs Wort? No, no, that's not it either….oh Blast what's that school called?"

"There's a school for freaks like me?"

"Excuse me, but I do have a class to teach, might you come by after school lets out so that we may talk more?" Mrs. Freeze asked.

"Of course." Severus replied.

"I think, Madam, the name you are thinking of is Hog_warts_." Lucius said.

"Oh, _yes_. That's the name."

"May I ask who your cousin is?"

"Poppy Pomfrey. She's my mother's niece."

"Oh, yes. She still works as our mediwitch."

"Ma'am, Might I ask who you are?" Severus asked.

"Yes, my name is Ms. Natalie Pomfrey-Greenway. My mother wanted me to have her maiden name as well as my father's name. Both my parents were of the magical community. My older brother and younger sister are also of the magical community. My little brother and I are both squibs. While my father wanted to disown me and my little brother my mother wouldn't have. She told him if he disowned us she would ask her father the null the marriage contract and find her a new suitor. My father didn't want my mother to leave him so he agreed. Though he made it known that he disliked the both of us."

"I see." Lucius said as Severus nodded his head.

Harry was now standing at Severus's side. He tugged on Severus's robes.

"Are you here to take me home with you, Uncle Sevvie?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I need to speak with you and relatives. My friend here needs to speak with them as well."

"So I still have to go back tonight?"

"Not if I have anything to say about this." Lucius said with a smile.

"Wait a minute!" Ms. Pomfrey-Greenway said as she pulled Harry behind her.

"You're that death Eater that got away"

"No, Ma'am, I was pardoned and found not guilty under the act of false pretenses. I like my friend here is a spy for the light." Lucius said.

"Harry, I want you go to you classes today ok. I will be watching you from the distance, alright. Your nurse is here if you need her and we'll see you after school let out alright?" Severus said pulling Harry to him.

"You're gonna leave me again!" Harry cried holding onto Severus.

"No, I'm gonna be with you all day. Although you won't be able to see me I will be able to see you." Severus said.

"Show me, please?" Harry asked.

"Alright, Lucius." Severus said turning to his friend.

Lucius turned himself invisible and reached over lift Severus's Hair to show that he was still there just that they couldn't see him.

"And you can hear me as well." Lucius said.

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Will you go to class now, Harry?"

"Alright. Ms. Greenway, what do I do about lunch? I don't have any money?"

"Come back, here and I'll give you lunch." She answered with a smile.

And_ REVIEW_ and let me know what you think of chapter 2!

Sorry this is a bit late I have been busy moving into my new house and had misplaced my laptop. I found it this morning under my bed (great place for it, uh?) If you have ? for me on why this chapter was really hard for me write please PM. Please don't ask in your reviews. Thank you.

Zivadavid12


End file.
